My Present (Special Zelo's days)
by Himkyu
Summary: [3rd Sekuel My Present ] "Happy Birthday Zelo! The prettiest present for you, who the prettiest person in my heart" / JongLo / Banghim Daejae / BAP x MYNAME's member / Romance fluff slight Humor / DLDR :D


**My Present (Special Zelo's Day)**

**Maincast :**

Moon Jongup

Choi Zelo

**Other cast :**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :**

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF are Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N : **.

**#HappyZelo19thDay**

Tak sadar , ternyata sudah 4 bulan sejak ulang tahunnya Daehyun loh XD Akhirnya sekuel special Zelo keluar juga ..huehehe..

Umur Zelo sudah 19 tahun (umur Korea) nih! Kalau intel nya 18 tahun,kan? Kita beda hanya 2 tahun saja, eoh . #MasihAdaHarapan *digampar Jongup dan Jellies*

Btw, alurnya agak kecepetan *sepertinya* dan kesalahan kesalahan lain.. Maaf kalau telat update ^^ (mustinya kuupdate kemarin).. namun dimohon dibaca ampe akhir ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>**mkyu's Present :**

**My Present (Special Zelo's day)**

* * *

><p>Zelo memberhentikan laju skateboardnya. Ia memutar sedikit kendaraannya, dan ia melompat di atasnya, lalu benda itu langsung terpental ke tangannya. Salah satu trik andalan magnae termuda ini ketika memainkan benda tersebut.<p>

Chaejin, ya .. sahabat sekolah Zelo sekaligus magnae dari grup MYNAME ini , menepuk tangannya berkali kali di setiap perform sehari hari Zelo ketika mereka bertemu di lapangan skateboard di taman sekolah mereka. Pertemuan yang menenangkan ketika sekolah sedang dalam waktu berlibur.

Chaejin bangkit dari dudukannya dan menghampiri Zelo. Menepuk pundak namja tinggi itu dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Kudengar kau akan mengadakan konser di Jepang. Benarkah?" ucap namja itu dengan nada meyakinkan. Zelo yang berhadapan dengan Chaejin saat ini sambil mengelap tetesan keringatnya, mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Kemarin saat pelajaran Lee _Seongsangnim_ kau mimi—"

"Hyung… Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan para fans dan hyungdeul. Doakan saja agar semuanya berjalan baik, nee~~" Zelo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. terkikik geli menanggapi tingkah Chaejin yang geli memandangi tingkah Zelo yang kekanakan. Namun dalam hatinya mengatakan, ia tetap mencemaskan uri magnae Zelo , teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu, yang akhir akhir ini memiliki kesehatan yang buruk.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau kenapa napa sampai tak masuk sekolah karena alasan sakit, aku akan memenggal kepalamu!" Chaejin melingkarkan tangan kanannya di atas leher Zelo, lalu mengasak surai pirang Zelo dengan gemas. Membuat keduanya tertawa penuh keakraban yang terbalut selama mereka berhubungan baik.

**Drrttt Drrrttt**

Chaejin menghentikan aksinya. Ia lepaskan tangannya , lalu merogoh HP di kantung hoodie hijaunya. Alisnya bertautan kala melihat nama yang terpampang di layar monitor tersebut.

_Gunwoo_ _hyung~ ~_

"Tuh… pacarmu menelpon." Zelo rupanya telah melirik nama itu dengan sudut matanya. Terkikik tanpa dosa saat menggoda hyungnya, sementara Chaejin memberikan pandangan tak suka dan kesal pada namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Diamlah kau , Junhong! Sebentar~ ~" Chaejin berdiri agak menjauh dari Zelo. Menjawab panggilan si leader yang tampaknya membuat Chaejin susah payah saat berbicara di teleponnya. Zelo dapat melihat itu. Bagaimana sahabatnya berusaha meyakinkan Gunwoo dengan berbagai nada manja dan nada nada permohonannya. Zelo terkesima. Hyungnya itu berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Yang tegas , menyebalkan, dan sok dewasa. Mungkin inilah kekuatan cinta?

"Huftt… Gunwoo hyung terlalu posesif."

"Ehemm… jadi kau melupakanku begitu?" Zelo mendengus. Chaejin pun hanya mendesah menanggapinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku sudah ditunggu di dorm. Kau pasti juga! Jangan lupa minum obat yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu. Dan makanlah yang banyak!"

Zelo meledek setiap ucapan Chaejin dengan mengerutu melalui bibirnya bak bebek. Ia mengangguk semangat pada akhirnya, walaupun ia pun ragu apakah dapat mengabulkan semua perintah Chaejin.

"_Chagiyaaa~ ~_"

Kedua namja yang habis bercakap ria , langsung menoleh pada sesosok namja manis dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar. Chaejin membeku di tempat ketika melihat namja itu berjalan ke arahnya. Zelo tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Chagiya~~ aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu!"

"HYUNG! Kan aku sudah bilang, aku pulang sendiri saja!"

Seyong menggeleng tak mau. Ia genggam tangan Chaejin dengan penuh sayang seraya menyapu surai hitam Chaejin dengan lembut agar tak menutupi wajah memerah Chaejin.

"Aniyo~ ~ Gunwoo hyung pasti tak akan mengijinkanku berkencan denganmu saat kau bertemu dengannya. Jadi, biar aku mengajak kencanmu lebih dahulu, baru kau berkencan dengan Gunwoo hyung." Seyong mengecup pipi Chaejin lalu merangkul leher sang magnae. Inilah yang sangat ia inginkan, bermanja manja dengan sang kekasih yang amat ia rindukan setelah dibatasi 'pagar' oleh si leader yang posesif.

Zelo menghentikan tawanya lalu memandangi keduanya. Chaejin memandangi Zelo dengan tatapan 'minta tolong'.

"Hahaha… salah kau sendiri kenapa punya 2 kekasih!" Zelo menutup mulutnya yang akan tertawa kembali dengan lengannya. Chaejin hampir ingin melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal karena kesal.

" Kkkk~ ~ Aku jatuh akan pesona magnae ini. Jadi kami bisa saja saling merebutkannya yang menggemaskan. Si Chaejin _neomu naekkoya_~ ~" Seyong mencubit pipi gemas Chaejin hingga membuat namja di rangkulannya mendengus kesal. "Pasti Jongup juga jatuh cinta padamu karena kau magnae yang menggemaskan! Aku juga yakin beberapa hyungmu sebelumnya juga pernah jatuh cinta padamu! Hahaha!"

"eh?" Zelo berpikir keras akan perkataan Seyong barusan. Tanggapan salah tingkahnya, membuat Chaejin tertawa puas.

"Ngomong ngomong sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu? Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga aku orang pertama , nee? Dan hadiahnya menyusul! Aku ambil Chaejin dulu, nee.. Ayo, chagiya~ ~"

"Hyung! Kau mempermalukanku!" Chaejin memberontak di rangkulan Seyong. Membuat namja yang menyeretnya saat ini semakin dibuat gemas. Ia mencubit terus pipi Chaejin terus menerus hingga mencapai pintu mobil mereka.

Zelo terdiam cukup lama hingga keheningan benar benar menyambut. Dan senja mulai memudar , seiring bayangan di tanah mulai menyusut.

"Benarkah Jongup hyung mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jongup menulis sesuatu di buku notes nya. Ia menggigit lidahnya, dengan mata sipitnya yang memicing , berkonsen pada lengannya yang sedang sibuk menulis entah apa. Bahkan suara desingan peluru melalui TV ruang santai ia hiraukan begitu saja. Eoh? Bukan Moon Jongup seperti biasanya.<p>

"Apa yang hyung tulis?!"

**#Settt**

Dengan sigap Jongup menyembunyikan notesnya di bawah bantal. Rautnya panik dan begitu takut ketika Zelo tengah memandanginya penuh tanya , sambil memangku kepalanya di atas kepala sofa. Air ludahnya mengalir berat melalui kerongkongannya.

"Tak ada!" Jongup menggeleng cepat. Zelo yang masih terlalu polos dalam mencurigai seseorang, hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil melemparkan bokongnya di atas sofa. Ikut duduk sambil menonton TV yang kini sedang memainkan mobil mobil yang saling menabrak diri di lintasan balap. Sedangkan Jongup, namja itu malah tak berkedip memandangi TV. Bukan karena ia terpesona dengan bagaimana para pembalap itu tak terluka setelah mengalami kecelakaan serius.

Namun ia hanya gugup.

"Kau tak tidur?" Jongup akhirnya membuka suara. Keheningan yang berangsur lama itu hanya bisa membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan jantungnya.

"Tidak, hyung~ ~ Aku sedang tidak mau tidur dulu." Zelo menoleh. Meraih tangan Jongup. Wajahnya di lemas lemaskan, memberikan aegyo andalannya.

"Hyung! Bentar lagi ulang tahunku, kau akan berikan aku apa?!"

Jongup berpikir sejenak. sebenarnya ia pun telah merencanakan sesuatu sebelum Zelo bertanya. Ia hanya tertawa , menutupi aktingnya soal tahu menahu dia akan hadiah Zelo,

"Aku belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi aku akan memberikan hadiah teristimewaaa dari semua hadiah yang kau dapatkan."

"Yey!" Zelo dengan bersemangat merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Hal selalu ia lakukan seperti ketika Himchan mau memasakkan makanan favoritnya atau Yongguk yang mau membeli skateboard baru untuknya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita makan ke luar. Aku bosan."

"Mwo? Sekarang mendung, Zelo-ya~ ~"

"Ayo hyung~ ~!" Zelo menarik narik tangan Jongup dengan manja. Membuat namja pendek itu tak berdaya dan mau bangkit dari sofa. Menjatuhkan notesnya yang bertuliskan..

**_Zelo's Birthday Plan_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya<strong>

Himchan merapikan beberapa pakaiannya. Ia masukkan satu persatu ke dalam koper merahnya. Tak lupa juga beberapa barang elektroniknya.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Yongguk sedang memakan ramen buatan Himchan tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum hangat. Wajah Yongguk amat menggemaskan jika sedang konsen memakan makanan favoritnya.

Sementara itu, Youngjae di samping Himchan sudah selesai dengan pakaian pakaiannya. Dan telah mengancingi kembali kopernya. Ia lepas kedua headset yang bertengger di telinganya. Lalu menoleh pada Himchan yang masih memandangi Yongguk.

"Hyung, semuanya sudah siap?"

Himchan menoleh juga pada Youngjae. Ia berpikir sejenak hendak menghitung barang yang sudah masuk dan yang belum mereka persiapkan. Sampai akhirnya,

Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan nada tersengal dan raut paniknya.

"HYUNG! ZELO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, tubuhnya panas sekali…" Himchan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Zelo. Namja itu meriang di bawah selimutnya , tanpa mau membuka matanya sama sekali. Ia pasti tak sadar bahwa keempat hyungnya sedang sangat mencemaskannya .

Yongguk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seorang dokter. Namja berbalut jas putih itu membuat para member sigap menyingkirkan diri, memberi ruang sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Zelo yang semakin mengkhawatirkan.

"Ia mengalami demam tinggi. Sebaiknya ia jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan terlebih dahulu. Ia harus istirahat."

"Ta—tapi… Konsernya?"

"Kita bisa tampil tanpa Zelo." Yongguk serius menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. Membuat namja bermarga Jung tersebut mengangguk dan kembali memandang miris keadaan Zelo yang tak berdaya.

"Ini beberapa obat yang harus diminumnya." Dokter tersebut mengulurkan beberapa botol obat dari tas jinjingnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama dalam berbincang, dokter tersebut sudah berlalu. Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mengantarkan dokter tersebut keluar ruangan. Hanya Himchan dan Yongguk, yang masih menaruh perhatian mereka pada Zelo.

"Aku telah menelpon Jongup soal keadaan Zelo. Tapi sepertinya tak ada waktu untuk menunggu.. Kita harus ke bandara pagi ini."

Yongguk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Himchan. Ia ikut melihat kearah jam, dan tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain pasrah meninggalkan Zelo sendirian tak ikut serta dalam konser mereka kali ini.

**Brakkk**

"ZELO-YA?!"

Banghim terkejut ketika Jongup menelangsa masuk dengan panik. Ia dengan cemas menempelkan punggung lengannya di atas dahi Zelo. Sejujurnya ia pun ingin segera membangunkan Zelo, memastikan sesuatu. Namun ia tak tega.

"Aku juga tak ikut serta."

"Tak bisa , Jongup. Setidaknya kita berlima bisa tampil. Ada manager Kang yang akan mengawasi keadaannya setelah ia kembali dari Jepang nanti." Ucap Yongguk tegas.

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Jongup… Zelo sudah dewasa. Ia pasti bisa mandiri. Ia juga pasti bisa memaklumi kesibukan kita setelah ini. Biar dia istirahat sejenak…" Himchan mengelus punggung Jongup untuk menenangkan namja itu. Membuat Jongup tak berdaya, ia pun mengangguk bahwa dirinya harus sependapat dengan tanggapan kedua hyungnya. Wajahnya mengkerut sedih. Manik matanya jelas menampakkan kesedihan dan penyesalan karena semuanya terjadi karena kesalahannya. Ia biarkan Zelo saat itu main hujan-hujanan di malam hari.

"Baiklah… aku akan menyusul kalau begitu, hyung."

"Nee.. kita keluar dulu dan mempersiapkan barang barang ke van." Yongguk berlalu merangkul tangan Himchan penuh sayang. Ia biarkan Jongup dalam keheningan bersama Zelo berdua saja.

"Tenang, Junhong…" Jongup mengelus sayang surai Zelo. Namja yang disentuhnya sudah tak meriang sakit, hanya tertidur dengan tenang seakan suka akan elusan di kepalanya. "Aku tak akan lupa dengan 'hadiah' ku untukmu." Dan Jongup mengecup kening Zelo. Tak lupa, sebuah kertas _notes _ia tempelkan di bantal sebelah Zelo tertidur.

**_Selamat siang, Choi Zelo…_**

**_Mimpimu indah?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sosok di ranjang tersebut kini sedang mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya yang sedikit sulit terbuka. Nafasnya panas mengepul ke udara. Ia bangkit sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya yang lemah.<p>

"Aigoo~ ~ Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Zelo menyentuh lehernya perlahan. "Astaga! Badanku panas sekali!" Zelo terkesiap cepat. Meraba perlahan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memastikan sesuatu setelah selama ini ia tak menyadari. Sampai akhirnya, ia melirik kepada jam di nakas samping.

**10.00 AM KST**

"OMOYA! Pesawatnya?!" ia menepuk cepat dahinya. Bergerak panik turun dari ranjangnya , hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu. Kertas itu yang sedari tadi menempel di samping bantalnya, melayang jatuh hingga tak sengaja terinjak selop kamar Zelo. Namja itu menyadari, lalu ia memungutnya.

"Selamat siang, Choi Zelo… Mimpimu indah?" Zelo cukup terkesiap ketika mendapati namanya serta tulisan tangan ini berada di notes asing.

"Siapa yang menulis ini?" Zelo tak perlu waktu banyak dalam berpikir sampai akhirnya ia beranjak cepat keluar kamar dan menelusuri tiap ruangan.

Tak ada siapapun. Sangat sepi sekali.

"YAHH! TEGA SEKALI HYUNDEUL!" Zelo merengek. Ia menepuk berkali kali kepalanya yang setengah pusing. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan. "Ini bukan kali pertama, Junhong! Dan kau membuat lagi.." Zelo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sungut-sungutkan bibirnya . cemberut?

**_Kruyukk~ ~_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Zelo's POV<strong>

Saat saat seperti ini, perutku malah sudah memberontak. Sebenarnya pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku tak mood makan. Tau sendiri bagaimana orang sakit, bukan? Namun perutku tidak sependapat.

Aku berlalu ke dapur. Salah satu tempat andalan. Sebenarnya aku amat merindukan gemericing sendok dapur dengan panci yang dimainkan tangan apik Himchan hyung disini. Atau Daehyun hyung yang terus terusan merengek meminta sup jagung untuk sarapannya. Atau Yongguk hyung yang sedang bermanja manja dengan Himchan hyung. Tampaknya, kali ini hanya aku yang dapat menikmati momentum 'Zelo yang sedang kelaparan' sendirian.

Rambutku yang tak gatal kugaruk perlahan. Aku mengernyit heran ketika kertas kertas yang menempel di pintu kulkas , yah… kertas kertas berisi nomor nomor delivery makanan, hilang entah kemana. Atau ada kesengajaan seseorang memindahkannya?

Yang kulihat hanya sebuah (lagi lagi) _Notes kecil_ menempel di pintu kulkas. Kali ini bukan tulisan yang sama seperti yang kutemukan tadi.

**Aku mencabut seluruh nomor delivery. Makanlah makanan yang sehat. Aku telah menghangatkan bubur yang pagi tadi kubuat. _Itadakimasu ~ ~ _(selamat makan!)**

Wae?! Kenapa kertas ini menyebalkan sekali! Aku ingin sekali makan pizza atau tidak sekotak ayam goreng bisa saja memanjakan perutku! Namun tampaknya orang yang membuat ini menolak keras. Pasti Himchan hyung yang membuatnya! Kadang kala hyung satu ini kelewat perhatian.

Aku mendesah pelan. Perutku telah mengendalikan gerakanku menghadap ke sebuah oven. Kubuka saja pintu oven, dan melihat semangkuk bubur bertengger di dalamnya. Harum nya menyeruak , begitu lezat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengelus manja perutku yang telah terisi semankuk bubur. Tak buruk juga memakan nya, walaupun aku tak terbiasa.

"Eoh?! Sebaiknya aku menelpon hyungdeul memastikan sesuatu." Aku berlari ke arah kamar kembali. Kutemukan HP itu (yang seingatku tak kutaruh disana) mengedip ngedip. Sebuah_reminder note_ muncul di monitor HP.

**Kau ini pemalas sekali kalau tak segera mandi! Jadi mandi dahulu dengan air hangat. Bersihkan air liurmu.. Menjijikkan , kau tau itu?! Setelah itu , minum obatmu. Awas kalau obatmu masih tak disentuh. Kutaruh di dalam nakas. Ingat… MINUM OBAT!**

"Yak! Kenapa kau benda mati bisa cerewet juga, eoh?!" Aku pasti sudah gila hingga membentak HP ku sendiri. Namun tulisan iseng ini membuatku kesal saja. Siapa yang berani mengotak ngatik HP ku dan meninggalkan pesan aneh ini. Lebih tepatnya, perintah 'aneh' ini? Pasti Daehyun atau Youngjae hyung! Mereka pasti iseng melakukannya. Dasar pasangan _alien_!

Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain melakukan semua perintah tersebut. Agak membingungkan, bagaimana aku bisa begitu mudah mematuhi perintah di dalam notes ini daripada mematuhi perintah hyungdeul secara langsung. Kadang aku memberikan jurus_aegyo_ ku agar aku tak repot repot melakukan perintah mereka. Masa sih aku harus aegyo pada HP dan notes notes ini?

"PAHIT!" Aku meringis. Obat ini terlalu pahit untuk menyentuh setiap rongga kerongkonganku. Tak ada bedanya dengan yang diberikan oleh Chaejin hyung. Terkutuklah demam tinggi ini!

Kutaruh botol botol obat itu. Memandangnya ngeri , dan bersumpah akan menjauhi obat itu sebentar lagi.

Mataku tak sengaja melihat sebuah termometer yang terlewatkan dari pandanganku saat mengambil obat obatan barusan.

"Termometer? Pasti Yongguk hyung! Dia suka siap siaga dengan alat alat seperti ini." Aku menelusuri setiap bentuk benda ini yang agak asing karena aku tak pernah memakainya sendiri. Kalau tidak Himchan hyung yang memakaikannya, Youngjae hyung yang melakukannya.

Lagi lagi sebuah notes kecil tersemat di dalam nakas. Kucabut saja dan membaca isinya.

**Jangan lupa periksa suhu tubuhmu. Kau masukkan ke dalam mulutmu. Tunggu hingga setengah jam. Kau bisa menunggu sambil menonton tv.**

"Dengan begini?" aku mengemut termometer itu. Memastikan letaknya tak akan begitu saja jatuh dari mulutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

**Drrrttt Drrrtt**

"Yeoboseyo, Chaejin hyung"

"Kau sudah sampai di Jepang, Junhong?"

"A—aku tidak…"

"Eoh?! Kau belum sampai?! Lalu kenapa teleponmu masih kau aktifkan, bodoh!? Cepat kau matikan! Atau tidak—"

"Yak, Hyung! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aku tidak jadi ke Jepang." Zelo mendengus kesal.

"Jinjayo?! Lalu kenapa saat aku mengecek _Naver _(Google versi Korea) , banyak fantaken BAP menuju ke bandara Incheon?"

"Hanya aku yang tak ikut. Hari ini aku demam."

"APAAA?!"

Zelo sampai harus menjauhkan HP nya beberap centi , mencegah teriakan panik Chaejin tak merusak gendang telinganya.

"Aku akan ke dorm mu kalau begitu.. AWAS! JANGAN KEMANA MANA!"

"Ta—tapi, hyung?! Bagaimana dengan Gunwoo dan Seyong hyu—"

**Pip Pip Pip**

Kadang kala sikap Chaejin terbilang lebih _over protect_ dari pada Himchan sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Zelo ketakutan saat Chaejin mengetahui penyakitnya. Bahkan namja itu, tak repot untuk membelikan beberapa pil obat untuknya. Zelo menghela nafas. Setidaknya, ia jadi ada teman daripada melewati seharian dalam kehampaan. Ia masukkan kembali termometernya ke dalam mulut, dan matanya bermanja kembali memandangi iklan demi iklan yang lewat kali ini.

Tiba tiba sebuah iklan mencuri perhatiannya…

"Eoh! Skateboardnya keren sekali!" Zelo bereuforia (hingga menjatuhkan termometernya kembali) dengan gambar skateboard yang agak diberi efek ini itu di dalam tv. Membayangkan kakinya dapat berpijak seimbang di atas papan beroda tersebut.

"Seandainya Jongup hyung membelikanku itu. Arghhh! Apakah di Jepang ada skateboard yang lebih keren dari itukah?!" Zelo mengasak frustasi surai pirangnya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Cepat sekali…" Zelo sampai mengecek jam dindingnya. Dan menghitung, sepertinya baru beberapa menit lalu ia bercakap dengan Chaejin di HP.

**#Ceklek**

"Aigoo! Gwaenchanayo?!" benar saja. Wajah Chaejin yang tampan sekaligus manis itu, menandakan kekhawatiran. Ia cabut paksa termometer dari mulut Zelo, dan membaca air raksa di dalam tabung tersebut sudah berhenti di angka 39 derajat.

"Kau sakit!"

"Ya, hyung. aku sudah memberitahumu-_-"

Zelo memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang Chaejin dapat masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Dorm memang sangat sepi sekali. Biasanya aku datang, pasti kalau tidak kau sedang bermain PS dengan Jongup, ada Yongguk dan Himchan hyung sedang mengomeli Daehyun atau Youngjae hyung." Chaejin menoleh kanan kiri , memandangi tiap sudut ruangan dengan raut heran. Zelo mengangguk bahwa ia pun setuju dengan pernyataan namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sepi, sih."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Zelo merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan beberapa kertas notes yang menemaninya seharian ini dengan kalimat bermacam macam.

"Ada yang iseng membuatkanku ini."

Chaejin terkikik. "Pasti kau punya stalker disini."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, hyung! Sebelum mereka masuk pun, mereka pasti sudah dicegat security!"

"Ya terus siapa? Hyungdeul mu?"

"Sepertinya~ ~"

"Kau yakin?" Chaejin menantang.

"Ya mungkin saja ini perbuatan Himchan hyung. Perilaku nya itu sudah seperti eomma ku sendiri!"

"Hahahaha~ ~ Sekalipun Himchan hyung itu sangat 'eomma' padamu dan member lain, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan konser Jepang yang secepatnya harus ia susul, ia tak akan punya banyak waktu dan membuang waktu untuk membuat semua ini. Lagipula ini bukan tulisan Himchan hyung. Insoo hyung itu eomma nya di grup ku, kau tau itu? Tapi ia tak akan menomorsatukan perbuatan seperti ini jika aku sakit dan harus meninggalkanku sendirian. Paling ia hanya menelponku. Itupun juga ia tak mau repot, karena ada Gunwoo dan Seyong hyung yang langsung meramaikan kotak pesan HP ku. Tsk…" Chaejin menggeleng miris mengingat akan hal itu.

Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Rasanya ucapan Chaejin ada benarnya juga. Dan jika memang benar, siapa yang mau membuat semua ini?

"Apakah kau tak bosan sendirian disini?" Chaejin angkat bicara kembali , memecahkan keheningan dikarenakan Zelo yang terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Tentu saja, ya!"

Tiba tiba Zelo mendapat ide.

"HYUNG! Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sebentar ke Lotte World?!"

"Mwo?! Dan di tengah jalan nanti mendapati kau mimisan lagi?! TIDAK! Terima kasih~ ~" Chaejin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Membuang muka tak ingin larut akan aegyo Zelo yang siap meruntuhkan setiap pendiran orang lain.

"Ayo, hyung~ ~ Sebentar saja~ ~ Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku besok! Aku tak meminta apapun lagi setelah itu…" Zelo mengerucutkan bibir memucatnya. Ia pangku dagunya di lengan Chaejin. Membuat namja yang kini berusaha 'bertahan' pun, habis kesabaran juga.

"Oke oke! Sebentar saja! Tsk… kalau aku punya anak sepertimu, aku pasti sudah memukuli bokongnya!"

"Kkkk~ ~ Tapi sayangnya, kau tak akan pernah punya anak jika suami mu adalah Gunwoo hyung atau Seyong hyung!"

"YAK KAU BOCAH TENGIK?!"

Zelo tertawa terpingkal. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Chaejin memerah sangat menahan rasa malunya. Untung saja hanya mereka berdua di dalam dorm. Dasar magnae jail…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lotte World<strong>

Berbagai wahana mereka lalui bersama. Dari rollercoaster dalam ruangan, bianglala, bahkan lorong berhantu (andalan Zelo. Namun berhasil membuat Chaejin berteriak histeris) telah mereka masuki. Tak dipercaya, bahwa aksi berpetualang yang 'dikatakan' hanya sebentar, bisa menghabiskan waktu 1 jam begitu saja..

"Sudahlah, Junhong! Kau harus istirahat!" Chaejin mengetuk ngetuk jam tangannya. Zelo menoleh ke belakang, dimana Chaejin ia hampir tinggalkan begitu saja. Ia mengerucut sebal bibirnya, tak ingin perjalanannya berhenti secepat ini.

"Tapi, hyung! Aku sudah sehat! Lihat… sampai sekarang pun aku baik baik saja, kan?" Zelo mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah sedang memperagakan seorang binaragawan. Yang justru membuat Chaejin mendengus kesal.

"Yah… dan peluhmu itu menetes begitu saja."

"Terus kenapa? Mungkin pendingin ruangan disini tak cukup menyejukkan tubuhku."

"Tsk…bodoh! Kau tak pernah belajar IPA ya di sekolah? Kalau orang demam terlalu lelah, ia akan meneteskan peluhnya meskipun di dalam ruangan berAC! Jalanmu juga agak sempoyongan begitu."

Zelo mengangguk cepat sebelum Chaejin lebih banyak menceramahinya. "Oke! Kita pulang, nee?" Chaejin langsung mengenggam tangan Zelo dan menuntunnya mendekati pagar keluar Lotte World.

Sebelum sempat menginjakkan kaki melewati gerbang, Zelo mendapati sebuah skateboard dipamerkan di dalam etalase toko. Zelo langsung mengerem langkahnya.

"HYUNG! SKATEBOARD!" Zelo menunjuk nunjuk pada skateboard berwarna merah gelap tersebut dengan sangat tergesa."Aku mau!"

"Lalu kau memintaku membelikannya untukmu?"

Zelo mengangguk yakin bahwa Chaejin mau membelinya.

"Ti—dak ! Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!" Chaejin dengan paksa menarik tangan Zelo yang kini memberontak masih ingin dibelikan skateboard tersebut.

**Drrrttt Drrrtt**

**Pip**

**From : Jonguppie hyung**

**Yak! Kau dimana?! Jangan keluar dari dorm, Choi Junhong!**

Raut wajah Zelo seketika berubah panik.

"Hyung! Jongup hyung mengSMSku! Aigoo.. apa yang harus kubalas?!"

"Dia mengirim pesan apa?"

"Dia sepertinya tau aku sedang tidak ada di dorm! Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?!"

"Mungkin dia menelpon ke dorm mu , dan tak ada yang menjawab."

Surai Zelo mungkin sudah diacak acak frustasi. Zelo tak bisa berbohong jika harus beralasan. Apalagi Jongup, hyung tersayangnya. Namun tidak untuk Chaejin. Namja itu langsung mengambil HP di tangan Zelo, dan tanpa ragu mengetik sesuatu.

"Nah… sekarang sudah beres! Kadang , kehadiranku memang sangat berguna juga." Chaejin mengembalikan HPnya, sementara si pemilik dibuat heran.

"Kau menulis pesan apa, hyung?"

"sudahlah~ ~ Yang pasti dia tak akan cemas lagi padamu. Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di dalam dorm yang lagi lagi disambut suasana sepi tanpa teriakan histeris mahluk mahluk astral yang dipanggil Zelo 'hyungdeul' , Namja tinggi itu langsung berlalu ke sofa empuknya. Menidurkan diri , dan tak memberikan tempat bagi Chaejin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Karena kaki panjang itu menjulang hingga ke atas kepala sofa menghalangi tempat yang Chaejin tempati sebelumnya. Namja itu pun hanya berdiri memandang miris Zelo yang tampak lelah.<p>

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu capek."

Zelo melirik ke Chaejin dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena sebenarnya ia pun ingin segera meninggalkan sahabatnya ke alam mimpi. "Aku baik-baik saja , hyung.. Jangan membuatku jadi takut , karena sikapmu seperti Himchan hyung."

"Aku pasti terlalu banyak belajar darinya, karena aku tak menyangka akan mengenal seorang 'adik' susah diatur sepertimu." Chaejin pada akhirnya duduk di lantai sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya di kaki sofa. Sesekali Zelo jail memainkan rambut hitam Chaejin yang agak berantakan tersapu angin karena _Cap _mobil Chaejin dibukanya tadi. Yah.. lagi lagi si manja Zelo yang memintanya.

**Drrrtt Drrrttt**

"Yeoboseyo, Insoo hyung?"

/YAK! DIMANA KAU?! KAU TAU SEKARANG DORM SEDANG ADA MASALAH?!/

Chaejin menjauhi HP nya beberapa centi. Bahkan Zelo tersentak saking terdengarnya suara teriakan itu walau tak dipasang _loudspeaser_ sekalipun.

"Wae? _Neo gwaenchana?_"

/SEYONG dan GUNWO—ARGHH! YAK Gunwoo-ah! Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh benda tajam , PABOYA!/

Chaejin bergidik ngeri mendengar hal itu. Gunwoo ditegur karena sedang memegang benda tajam adalah hal paling berbahaya. Karena hyungnya satu ini, pasti tak segan untuk ceroboh dalam menggunakannya. Ingat sekali jarinya hampir terpotong sekedar untuk memotong wortel, makanan kesukaannya.

"Mereka….

Memasak lagi?" tanya Chaejin dengan nada bergetar.

/YA! Kau sadar akhirnya! Astagaa… mereka terus berdebat demi merebut hak kepemilikan dapur hanya untuk membuatkanmu _Jajangmyeon_! AKU BISA GILAAA!/

"Baiklah , hyung! Aku akan segera pulang.."

**PIP**

Zelo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Gunwoo versus Seyong hyung lagi?"

Chaejin yang kini sedang memijat keningnya yang terasa berat karena pusing mendera, hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka memiliki 2 kekasih akan sangat merepotkan.

"Lain kali kau cari kekasih satu saja, ok… Galgae(Aku pergi)!" Chaejin memberikan lambaian tangannya sekilas. Menepuk kaki panjang Zelo yang masih selonjoran, lalu beranjak langsung ke pintu keluar. Habis ini, harinya akan sangat panjaaaang~ ~ hingga membuat Zelo mendesah dalam kesunyian kembali.

"Kukira Chaejin hyung akan menemaniku hingga hari ulang tahunku." Ucapnya agak kecewa. Air mukanya yang tampak lelah, semakin lelah. Apalagi matanya hanya bisa memandang penuh harap pada HP nya.

Jongup tak mengSMSnya lagi….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>11.45 PM KST<strong>

Tak disangka sudah lebih dari 12 jam rasanya waktu berlalu. Zelo masih berkutat pada TV. Mengganti channel setiap menit hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan channel yang sama kembali. Ia tak banyak bicara , karena termometernya masih bertengger dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya tak tampak pucat lagi. Bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu ia mengecek suhu badannya, sudah tak terlalu panas.

Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi, ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 (umur Korea) akan berlangsung. Ia tak pernah memprediksi hari ulang tahunnya akan sangat hampa tanpa tebaran konveti , kue ulang tahun, atau teriakan para fans menggema meneriaki namanya. Rasanya 'kesepian' adalah hal yang mulai Zelo takuti suatu saat nanti. Ia berjanji ia akan menjaga kesehatannya , jika 'kesepian' akan singgah di hari terpenting seperti ini.

Zelo memejamkan matanya. memeluk kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan kepala di antaranya. Berusaha tidur, namun ia tak bisa. Meskipun sulit diterima merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian, antusias dalam hatinya masih bergemuruh. Hei! Dia sebentar lagi berumur 19 tahun! Itu berarti ia sudah dewasa, dan Zelo sangat ingin menjadi dewasa. Biar nanti ia bisa memimpin layaknya Yongguk, atau mengomeli _dongsaengdeul_ seperti Himchan, atau bisa bersikap seenaknya saja seperti DaeJae.

Dan tak lagi berlagak polos , yang kadang bisa membuat sebal orang yang tak menyukai tingkahnya. Seperti Jongup.. rasanya Zelo takut jika selama ini Jongup tak nyaman berada di sampingnya. Maka itulah, rasa takut itu berbuah rasa rindu.

Ia ingin Jongup bisa bersamanya. Merayakan ulang tahunnya..

Zelo mencengkeram sebuah notes di tangannya selagi wajahnya masih terbenam di antara kedua lututnya.

**_Kue untukmu…._**

**_Happy Birthday, Choi Zelo!_**

Zelo tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak beserta notes yang mendampinginya di dalam kulkas ketika ia berniat mengambil minuman. Jelas, kue itu untuknya. Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang sendirian. Sebuah kue cheesecake yang menggugah selera kini bertengger di meja ruang santai, tepat di hadapannya.

_"Pasti dari Daehyun hyung~ ~"_

Pikiran pikiran tabu itu selalu menjadi prediksi yang entah benar atau salah. Tapi, tetap saja.. ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuat semua ini untuknya. Zelo benar benar seperti tak sendiri. Walaupun sosok yang ia harapkan, tak muncul dimana pun.

Zelo menyentuh piring kue tersebut, dan menaruh dua lilin berbentuk angka '19'. Menyalakan nya perlahan (karena ia takut membakar dorm. Ia tak pernah menyalakan api sendirian, kecuali dikawal Yongguk atau Himchan).

"Selamat ulang tahun, Choi Zelo~ ~"

Tepat pada tengah malam.

Zelo meniup kedua lilin nya.

**PIP PIP PIP PIP ~ ~**

Zelo melihat pada HP nya yang berkedip kedip. Lagi lagi _Reminder Note_. Namun justru Zelo tak dibuat kesal. Ia justru menanti hal ini…

_**Make a wish… Ada bintang jatuh datang menyambut ulang tahunmu~ ~**_

Zelo terkesiap. Ia langsung beranjak menuju balkon. Dan kepalanya mendongak menelusuri tiap jengkal langit yang gelap. Tak sepenuhnya gelap,

Karena sebuah bintang begitu saja jatuh menerangi tata surya sekejap.

Zelo mendekap kedua tangannya. Matanya ia pejamkan. Semilir angin di atas balkon menjadi saksi untuk pengharapan Zelo di malam ini.

"Terima kasih bintang… kau mau datang tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak banyak permintaan untuk kali ini. Rasanya kesepian menjadi hal yang ingin kujauhi. Bisakah kau mendatangkan seorang 'malaikat' untukku? Untuk hari ulang tahunku… orang yang sangat kusayangi, mungkin?"

"Aminnn…."

**Deggg**

Zelo membuka pejaman matanya. Matanya melebar bulat dengan sepoian angin menegangkan bulu kuduknya. Ia menoleh secepat peluru ke belakang nya, yang ada hanya sebuah ruangan inti yang begitu hening. Hanya suara TV mengalun, itupun juga Zelo telah mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ba—barusan tadi…." Rasanya Zelo meragukan sesuatu. Obat yang ia minum beberapa jam lalu sepertinya mengefek pada pola pikirnya yang semakin ambigu. Mulai tak seimbang antara _real_ dan tidak _real_. Benarkah ia mendengar seseorang menanggapi doanya barusan? Atau Tuhan benar benar berbicara padanya?

Zelo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang inti kembali. Ia lepas jaketnya , lalu dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kakinya melangkah semakin mendekat ke meja dapur. Mulutnya terbuka melebar, menuangkan rasa kantuknya.

Tepat di depan meja dapur—dimana ia selalu duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum segelas susu cokelat hangat karya Kim Himchan— ia menemukan sebuah kotak besar. Tunggu…

Seingatnya kotak ini tak pernah disana,jika Zelo masih memiliki ingatan yang baik.

Zelo yang dikuasai rasa kantuk, hingga ia menggeleng berkali kali—bila memang dirinya sedang berilusi sedari tadi— seraya tangannya membuka bungkus kado tersebut perlahan. Ia tak peduli kembali dengan dimana , dan kapan kotak itu sudah ada di meja dapur.

Ketika terbuka.

Matanya berbinar binar. Mulutnya jatuh menganga lebar, dengan sangat tak percaya. Memandang takjub pada benda yang kini berada di tangannya.

Skateboard yang ia lihat di Lotte World tadi siang.

"OMO! SKATEBOARD!" Zelo memeluk benda itu erat erat. Rasa kantuknya terabaikan bagai angin malam. Ia mencium, memeluk, mengelus sayang, seperti seorang kekasih.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Chaejin hyung!" Zelo berseru dengan semangat pejuang, seakan ucapannya benar adanya. Namun ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas notes menempel di bagian bawah papan skateboard tersebut….

**_The prettiest gift for the prettiest person in my heart.._**

**_Happy Birthday , Choi Zelo.._**

**_Saranghae~~_**

Dan dalam sekejap , senyum mengembang Zelo sirna. Ia mengkerutkan senyumnya. Dan wajahnya mengkeruh sesal.

Ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Ia sadar,

hanya satu orang yang bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya..

"Kau tega sekali. Jawabanmu sedari tadi sepertinya meleset terus."

Zelo membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang dengan tubuh pendek , tegap , dan atletis tersebut sudah menyilang tangan dengan mata memicing kesal. Sikap seperti itu, sudah sangat kental bagi Moon Jongup yang sedang mengambek.

"HYUNG!" Zelo langsung berhambur ke pelukan Jongup. Hingga membuat namja atletis itu terkejut bukan main meresponnya. Ia bisa rasakan tubuh dalam rengkuhannya bergetar. Rasanya sedang menumpahkan rasa rindu yang tertahankan.

"Hiks~ ~ Hyung jahat! Hyungdeul tinggalin aku sendirian!" Zelo merengek. Ia mengusap air matanya berkali kali dengan punggung lengannya. Ia sudah seperti seorang anak 5 tahun yang kehilangan mobil mobilannya. Ughh… tak ada yang berubah di umur 19 tahun. Jongup sudah prediksi itu.

"Setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu, kan?"

"Hyung terlambat 5 menit !"

"Ya ampun… 5 menit saja kau hitung."

Zelo di sela sela tangisannya, masih mengumbar cengiran polosnya. Membuat tawa keduanya saling bersahutan. Suasana sepi , hening, dan hampa, sudah menjadi kenangan. Bersama Jongup, semuanya tak terasa.

"Jadi, benar kau tak sadar selama ini aku yang membuat semuanya?"

Zelo mengangguk. "Aku tak tau, hyung. Sungguh~ ~"

Jongup mengerucut sebal bibirnya. Rasa kecewa menggelutinya, namun membuat Zelo tergelitik. Sebenarnya Zelo pun hanya menggoda saja.

Namja tinggi itu lalu mengangkat skateboard di tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah notes yang masih menempel di belakang papan skateboard.

"Kalau ini… aku tau betul perbuatan Hyung."

Jongup terkesima. Wajah malu malu itu tak bisa disamarkan. ia takut Zelo menganggap aneh dirinya. Atau mungkin, hanya menganggap ungkapan 'Saranghae' sebagai bentuk cinta sepasang sahabat atau kakak dan adik?

"Bintang jatuh telah mendengar doaku. Tapi sesungguhnya… bukan itu yang membuat ku bahagia dengan semua hadiah yang hyung berikan untukku."

"Lalu?" Jongup semakin penasaran.

"sejak dahulu bintang jatuh datang…

Aku berharap 'malaikat' itu datang dan mau bersamaku selalu untuk selamanya..

Itulah kenapa aku hanya bilang pada hyung kalau aku suka bintang jatuh.

Agar setiap kau ingatkan aku tentang bintang jatuh, saat itulah aku berdoa untuk hyung mau menjadi 'malaikat' itu."

Jongup mengerjab perlahan kedua mata sipitnya. Cengiran tanpa dosa Zelo dipadukan perkataan tulus barusan, membuat pikiran tersirat memenuhi otaknya. Sebenarnya Zelo serius, atau tidak?!

"Hehehe… maksudku..

Nado saranghae, hyungieee~ ~"

Dan Zelo langsung memeluk gemas Jongup. Dan begitu juga Jongup yang tampak bahagia. Ia tertawa lepas seraya memeluk Zelo. Pelukan akrab yang biasa dilakukan memang…

Namun sepertinya, sebuah pelukan sama dengan status yang berbeda. Sepasang kekasih?

**Krrrrttt**

"HYAHHH! Punggungku!"

Zelo dan Jongup melepas rangkulan mereka. Menoleh bersama kepada seorang namja manis yang sedang asyik meregangkan punggungnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hyung ? Bagaimana konser kalian?" dan Zelo tersadar setelah tau Jongup datang tak sendiri.

Himchan memicing kesal pada Jongup, lalu pada Zelo. Ekspresi malasnya, sepertinya menjadi tanda bahwa ia tak mood menanggapi pertanyaan Zelo.

"Tanya pada si **Paboya Bang!**!" Himchan berjalan malas ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu, dan mungkin saja sudah mengeluh-mengumpat ria di dalamnya. Zelo yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. _Lagi lagi seperi wanita sedang PMS -_-_

Tak lama dari Himchan masuk ke kamarnya, Yongguk pun masuk ke dorm dengan tas yang penuh di tangan kanan-kiri dan punggungnya. Ia tampak seperti kuli membawa berkantung-kantung semen.

"Hosh Hosh~ ~" Yongguk mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran setelah menaruh barang bawaannya di lantai. Ia tatap 2 tas kecil yang dibawa Himchan tadi. Wajahnya memelas.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Rasanya pertanyaan Zelo masih menjadi angin lalu. Yongguk sekilas memandangi Zelo , lalu ia arahkan pandangannya ke Jongup. "Kau yang jelaskan.. aku ingin bicara pada Himchan."

Dan tak berapa lama, Yongguk sudah beranjak ke kamarnya. Entah masalah apa lagi antara keduanya sehingga pembicaraan serius setelah sepulang mereka dari bandara pun, dihabiskan berdua di dalam kamar.

Daehyun pun datang tak berapa lama. Hanya saja , bukan tas atau koper yang dibawa. Melainkan sosok Youngjae tengah tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Daehyun membopong pelan tubuh itu , yang asyik mendengkur dan bermain dalam mimpi sementara sang 'kekasih' sedang kerepotan. Hmm… pantas saja Yongguk bersedia membawa tas Daehyun dan Youngjae pula. Si pemilik tas ternyata asyik membawa benda yang 'lebih berat' dari tas.

"_Chubby cheek~_ _Chagiya~ Youngie~ _Kau berat sekali!" Daehyun meraung. Tapi masih setia membopong tubuh lelah Youngjae.

"Hoahmm~ ~ Langsung ke kamar, Dae.. Tubuhku lelah sekali~ ~" ucap lembut Youngjae setengah bernyawa. Buktinya, mata itu masih memejam.

Zelo kali ini tak melontarkan pertanyaan meminta penjelasan. Karena ia pun sedang berkasihani atas pemandangan menyedihkan 2 hyungdeul nya barusan. Ia biarkan si Daehyun berlalu membawa Youngjae ke kamar.

"Ada masalah?" Zelo kini bertanya pada Jongup yang hanya menjadi penonton sedari tadi.

"Soal masalah Himchan dan Yongguk, yah kau tau sendiri~ ~ Himchan hyung sensitif jika Yongguk hyung berlaku agresif padanya di tempat umum. Kau tau berlaku 'agresif' itu apa kan?"

Dan Zelo mengangguk. Walaupun otaknya perlu berputar putar beberapa menit untuk mencernanya. Ingat… umur 19 tahun tak banyak mengubah Zelo juga .-.

"Youngjae dan Daehyun hyung terlalu banyak jalan jalan di Jepang. Apalagi Youngjae hyung yang harus memenuhi permintaan Daehyun hyung , diseret kesana kemari menikmati hampir seluruh toko makanan di Tokyo. Tentu saja , Youngjae hyung kelelahan. Bahkan sampai di pesawat pun, ia tak sadar diri, hingga membuat Daehyun hyung histeris minta tolong." Jongup berdehem sebentar. "Itu kenangan yang memalukan."

Zelo rasanya ingin tertawa lepas. Bagaimana bisa ia satu tempat tinggal dengan para _alien_ajaib ini? Segala hal bagi Zelo sangat lucu jika melibatkan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan. Ini hiburan ulang tahunnya.. Zelo merasa senang hari ini.

"Kukira hyungdeul lupa dengan ulang tahunku… Bahkan mereka tampaknya lupa aku sedang sakit. Kurasa aku akan tertidur pulas hingga siang hari sampai mereka mengejutkanku dengan sekotak kue. Kkkk~ ~" Zelo hendak berlalu ke kamarnya. Namun tangan kekar mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa bilang 'melupakan'? Aku ingat.."

"Mwo?" Zelo mengernyit heran.

"Kita rayakan berdua saja semalaman ini, oke? Aku masih punya hadiah 'special' lagi." Ucap Jongup sedikit menggoda.

"Apa, hyung?" tanya Zelo mengerjab heran.

"Ada saja… ayo!" dan Jongup menarik tangan Zelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baru saja membeli CD PS terbaru! Ini _limited edition_ di Jepang!"

"Jinjayo?! YEY! TERIMA KASIH , HYUNG!"

**Chuuu~ ~**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Jongup. Membuat wajah itu memerah panas. Tangannya bergetar memegangi _console_ PS nya.

_Kkkk~~ kena kau hyung! trik bagus untuk mengalahkan hyung…kkkk~~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Tweet Zelo96 ****

**Happy birthday untukku~ ~**

**Wah sudah 19 tahun aku di dunia ini… kkkk~^^ Maafkan aku (terkhusus fans Jepangku.. _Gomennasai , minna-san~). _aku tak datang ke konser kemarin :( rasanya sangat mengecewakan, bukan? Ahh.. tak usah khawatir. Aku telah menerima banyak cinta dari kalian! Dan aku juga akan menebarkan cinta untuk kalian~! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Domo Arigatou ~ *bow***

**Tapi aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku (selain orang tuaku, hyungdeul, dan fans, tentu saja). Orang yang telah membuka hatiku, sehingga aku sepenuhnya bisa menjadi dewasa kali ini. Domo Aishiteru!**

**Moon Jongup, hyung! Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu..**

**Nado Saranghaee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Omake <span>_**

Zelo merebahkan sebentar tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Perutnya terasa letih diajak kembali beraktivitas. Himchan benar benar memanjakannya melebihi hari hari sebelumnya. Ia membuatkan sebuah kue tart , hasil kayarnya _featuring_ Youngjae (dan Zelo baru tau Youngjae bisa memasak kue juga tanpa membakar dapur). Sementara Yongguk membelikannya sebuah headset baru yang super keren! (_it's memorable thing**) **_. Daehyun justru masih terlelap hingga sekarang. Nyawa nya belum jatuh ke tanah. masih terus melayang di alam mimpi (pasti lelah sehabis membopong tubuh berat Youngjae ke kamar semalam. Atau ada hal lain? #plak).

Jongup , hyungnya itu, telah memberikan hadiah yang tiada henti mengalir untuknya. Zelo bahkan lupa menghitung berapa banyak. Ia mendapatkan skateboard, hoodie, bola basket, pernak pernik, bingkai foto, lukisan, bla bla bla... semuanya tak main main, dibelinya dari

J-E-P-A-N-G! _(That's SO cool,dude!)_

namun _the memorable present , the prettiest present which never forget him..._

_become a lover for him... now and forever!_

Zelo terkikik sehabis memposting twitnya .. Kotak mention langsung diserbu 2x lipat dari sebelumnya setelah ia mengetweet tadi.

_Surprising__ thing must share to the others!_

namun ketika ia mengecek kotak pesannya...

bukan pesan pesan dari beberapa sahabatnya yang ia check pertama kali..

**To : Jonguppie hyung ***  
><strong>

**Hei, my lil' bro! Ini aku Chaejin!**

**Kau cerewet sekali dengan 'calon kekasihmu' -_- Kau tau , dia merengek minta tolong padaku! Berhentilah mencemaskannya saat ini, karena ia akan lebih banyak salah tingkah! itu sangat merepotkan!**

**Ya, dia memang sedang tak di dorm. Ke Lotte World bersama ku. bersyukurlah anak ini tak keluyuran tanpa pendamping!**

**NB : Kapan kau pulang? Kurasa ia ngidam dengan skateboard yang dipamerkan di Lotte World. Aku akan mengirimkan contoh gambarnya padamu. Mungkin kau bisa temukan disana***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***disana = Di Jepang**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**** : Bukan tweet sebenarnya**

***** : Bukan pesan sebenarnya**

Maaf atas ketidak-fluffy-nya FF ini.. FF ini kejer waktu dan banyak hal yang sepertinya luput dari proses suntingan . Karena aku sedang UTS jadi gak konsen bener bener :D Tapi kubelain demi uri magnae tersayang mmwahh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEKALI LAGI ^^

Ini adalah sekuel terakhir buat edisi My Present ^^

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca yang Yongguk's day, dan Daehyun's day juga! Kuharap yang membaca ini tidak membudidayakan siders ya^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
